


College AU

by lokiloo



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiloo/pseuds/lokiloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke are in college and are too schmoopy to function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College AU

**Author's Note:**

> roll with it.

“They spelt my name wrong again.”

“Really?” Fenris looks over his boyfriend’s shoulder and, sure enough, his name is spelt wrong. “’Hawle’. Eh, could be worse.”

Hawke scowls and crumbles the piece of paper. “I’ve been here two years, you’d think they’d be able to clear up any issues with my name. Besides, it’s not even hard to spell- H-A-W-K-E. Hawke. Nothing as weird as yours.”

Fenris growls playfully and bites his neck in retaliation, Hawke giggling involuntarily. “My name is never spelt wrong.” He gives Hawke another bite to get his point across. “I’ve been here only a year, and no problems. Administration just doesn’t like you.”

“It’s not that the Admins don’t like me,” says Hawke, leaning back into the embrace. “I’m just another student at the college to them. You, on the other hand, just happen to be the shining star of the University. Honestly, for all your bad nature and anti-social behavior, you are their darling.”

The spring weather is just starting to become warm, the breeze doing little to stop the stuffy air. However, Fenris had chosen a wonderful tree to sit under, and Hawke fully intended to enjoy it.

“I am not their…’darling’.” Fenris said, a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Hawke chuckled and grabbed the smaller, tan hand around his chest, squeezing it tightly.

“You’re an inspiration. A wonderful example of humanities greatest,” Hawke traced the raised, white scars on the small hand, “and worst extremes.” He raised the hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. “Is it any wonder the school loves you? Even not knowing you, they know about you- your struggle, your triumph; I doubt a single person in this city doesn’t think of you as the greatest thing since sliced bread.”

Hawke paused. “Well, everyone who hasn’t interacted with you.” Fenris slapped him on the head. “You are prickly, admit it!”

Fenris smacked his boyfriend in the head once more before talking his hand once again. The smaller man stroked the paler, larger hand tenderly.

“I…think they find me interesting. I am certainly one of a kind.” The words aren’t bitter, not anymore, but Hawke still finds them hard to hear. “I am happy though. That they’ve given me this chance to change myself.” He pulls Hawke closer. “I am glad they gave me a chance…To find you.” Fenris kisses the side of his neck. “Thank you.”

Hawke feels his eyes begin to burn a bit, but damned if Fenris will make him cry on spring break. “Don’t thank me, idiot, thank the fools dumb enough to want to pay for your education.” Fenris snorts and pulls him even closer. “I’m serious, I have nothing to do with you- I’m just the gorgeous boyfriend who keeps you emotionally stable on your life-changing journey of self-enlightenment. When they make the movie about your life, I demand I be played by the most beautiful actor or actress of my choosing.” Fenris outright laughed, damn him. Hawke doesn’t bother to stop grinning. “You think I’m joking- fuck you anyway, asshole.”

Hawke knew full and well that, had other people been around, this whole scene would have been drastically different. There would be no playful banter or laughter, no touching or hand-holding or kisses, and certainly no love bites.

They would be feet apart, with Fenris giving monotone, one word answers, eyes darting around to every movement, and Hawke trying, patiently, so patiently, to get him to react, look, live.

He’d come far, he really had. But at the same time, it felt like nothing had changed.

For as much as Fenris was a free man; for all that he lived through as a Tevinter slave, his pain, his agony burned into his flesh by his former master- for all the he escaped, ran, made it to Kirkwall and given a life, and education, a home-

For all that he did, he was still broken. He still had issues. A lot, if Hawke was really honest. More than could be solved in a few years of college.

‘But that’s ok,’ Hawke thought, stroking the hand clasped onto his. ‘That’s ok.’

He plans on staying around for quite awhile, thank you.


End file.
